No-Labor Day
by Kasigi Omi
Summary: So I was angry at being overworked on my three day weekend and wrote this silly little thing. Shonen ai. What the boys do on a day off.


Notes: Silly and pointless abuse of my powers as an author. You understand. Not my charas. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
No-Labor Day  
  
"Ya know what today is?" Duo asked, stifling a yawn, as he sat down at the breakfast table.  
  
"Monday," Trowa replied, "But I think you were probably referring to the holiday that has gotten us off of school."  
  
Duo nodded, "It's labor day, and I have to work! Yet another one day weekend for Duo, even if the school is off for three days." Duo sighed deeply and rested his head on his arms. "We work harder than anyone else, being Gundam pilots and all. I think we all deserve a day off."  
  
"Then call in sick, baka," Heero suggested. "Trowa and I already did."  
  
"Nani? You guys called in sick?" Duo raised his head and eyed them suspiciously. "Who are you and what have you done with the other pilots?"  
  
"Just call in Duo. They shouldn't have scheduled you for more days than you said you could work. It's a part time job, and when you're in, you end up doing all the work while they talk. You deserve a day off," Heero shrugged.  
  
"It's No-Labor Day for the Gundam pilots today," Quatre beamed, then frowned slightly. "I don't know why you all went out and got part time jobs anyway. I can pay for everything."  
  
"But then we'd feel even more in debt to you Quatre. You're already letting us stay in your home," Trowa explained. "The least we can do is help pay for our expenses."  
  
"I guess." Quatre still looked unconvinced.  
  
"Fine, I'm calling in. Be right back." Duo left the room and returned five minutes later. "Well, I got a day off. So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Hello?" the servant asked, opening the door.  
  
A young girl beamed at him. "Is Heero here?"  
  
"Heero-sama is in, yes. Who may I say is calling for him?"  
  
The girl paid the servant no mind. Heero was there, and that was the important thing. Brushing past the man, she walked right into the house, looking around for signs of the Japanese pilot.  
  
The butler sighed deeply. He could guess who the girl was, based on comments Duo-sama had made about Heero-sama's pink clad stalker. At least she wasn't a threat, but the boys would not be happy to see Relena Peacecraft on their day off. However, there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"He's right this way," he said quietly, leading Relena to Quatre's room, where the five boys were occupying their time.  
  
Relena stepped into the spacious room and looked around. "This is what they do when they have time off?" she pondered.  
  
Heero was laying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Duo was sprawled across the bed, hair unbound, and shirt unbuttoned, with his head resting on Heero's stomach. Heero had placed one hand on top of Duo's head, and he idly stroked the soft hair. His other hand rested lightly on Duo's bare chest. Duo had his eyes closed and was obviously half asleep.  
  
Trowa sat in a chair in the corner, reading a book. Quatre sat on the floor by his feet, resting his head on his arm where it was lying across Trowa's legs. Quatre was smiling dreamily as he stared out the window at the birds.  
  
Wufei leaned against the wall, watching the whole room, unmoving. The CD player was playing, obviously set to random play. To prevent arguments over the music they would listen to, each had chosen a CD and put it in the five disk player, which then mixed up the order of play, so each got to listen to music he liked. One minute, peaceful Chinese music would be playing, and the next, some loud rock with angsty lyrics would play.  
  
It took several minutes for the usually observant boys to notice her arrival, and even then, they barely reacted. Heero glanced at her, still stroking Duo's hair. "Relena," he said in the voice he usually used when addressing her.  
  
Duo opened his eyes, and raised one hand from where it had been lying on his stomach, in a weak greeting. This accomplished, his hand drooped back down to it's former resting place, and his eyes slid shut.  
  
Quatre smiled at her. "Hello Relena," he said politely. Trowa inclined his head slightly in greeting, then returned to ignoring her. Wufei merely rolled his eyes and grunted, not even looking at her.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you Heero! I've missed you so much!" Relena gushed.  
  
"Hn," Heero replied, staring at the ceiling again.  
  
"I hear you are taking the day off. Would you like to go somewhere with me Heero?" Relena persisted.  
  
"I'm busy," Heero informed her.  
  
"Doing what? Lying around? It's your day off. You should get out some."  
  
"I'm not going to be lying around all day," Heero said, growing irritated.  
  
Relena knew when she wasn't going to get her way. "Very well Heero. Enjoy your day off then. Goodbye everyone." Walking out the door, she heard various mutters and grunts that served as their good-byes for her. "Strange boys," she thought to herself once she had reached her limo. "I wonder what they plan to do today…." Quickly she picked up the phone as an idea struck her. "Hello? Dorothy? What are you doing today?"  
  
"Shh! They'll hear you!"  
  
"I didn't make that much noise!"  
  
"They aren't Gundam pilots for nothing. They could probably hear a mouse sneeze out here!"  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"So, which window is it?"  
  
"That one," the ringleader of the group said, pointing to the largest window in the sprawling Winner estate.  
  
"That's on the second floor! How do we see up there?"  
  
Another member of the group pointed to the ornate grating covered in red roses that ran up the side of the building, and most importantly, by the window. "We climb those."  
  
The three other would-be spies nodded. "Good idea Dorothy," the leader said.  
  
Dorothy smiled wickedly, "Of course it is Relena."  
  
"You two, be quiet," another figure hissed, brandishing a knife threateningly.  
  
"Catherine, we know you're all talk. You wouldn't hit one of us with it."  
  
"Can I ask why you wanted to come anyway Catherine? It's not like you're interested in one of them or anything."  
  
"Hilde," Catherine admonished. "Trowa is my little brother. I have to make sure he's okay staying here with them."  
  
"Are you three coming or not?" Dorothy asked impatiently, halfway up the wall. The others dashed to catch up.  
  
"Is it this one sir?"  
  
"No Zechs, they are not in this one either."  
  
"Treize, why do I always have to hold the ladder?"  
  
Treize looked down at his friend, "Why, because you're stronger of course."  
  
"Whatever," Zechs groaned. "His obsession with that little Dragon of his is gonna get me killed at this rate."  
  
By the time the girls had managed to climb high enough to see in the window, a few changes had occurred in the room. Duo had his eyes open and was reading a manga, occasionally laughing out loud. Heero was looking down at the top of his head, a decidedly affectionate look on his face as he continued stroking Duo's hair. Trowa was still reading, and Wufei had apparently not moved a muscle. Quatre was drinking tea, that he set down on a tray next to him from time to time. There was another cup on the tray, apparently for Trowa, but Trowa was too distracted by the book to drink it. Or at least that was the excuse he was using.  
  
"Heero is so dreamy," Relena sighed.  
  
"I just love Duo," Hilde murmured.  
  
"Well, Trowa looks okay…" Catherine said finally.  
  
"Eeep! Dorothy! Watch your hand!" Relena squealed.  
  
Dorothy radiated false innocence, "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Relena. I didn't mean to put my hand on your leg…"  
  
"Shh! They'll hear us," Hilde warned.  
  
"A little to the left. There it is Zechs. There's my Dragon!"  
  
Suddenly an earsplitting screech rang out. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Relena?" Zechs asked incredulously.  
  
"Milliardo?"  
  
"Treize?"  
  
"Are you spying on them?" all six spies asked at the same time.  
  
"No, of course not. We're just, well. Hm. The Gundam pilots are our enemies at OZ, so Zechs and I thought it would be useful to know where they were," Treize lied.  
  
"Oh yeah, well, um.." Relena was an even worse liar than Treize.  
  
Treize waved a dismissive hand. "You're young girls. It's perfectly understandable for you to be spying on young boys."  
  
"Yeah, it's okay," Relena agreed, blushing.  
  
"Um, guys…"  
  
"What Hilde?"  
  
"They're getting away!"  
  
"Nani!?" All six turned to see the car pulling out of the driveway, music blaring from the stereo system. Five attractive young men rode in the convertible, hair blowing in the wind. Faintly the sounds of shouting could be heard.  
  
"Maxwell! This is a driveway! You need to go less than 90 miles an hour!"  
  
"Relax Wu-man! I know what I'm doing!" Maniacal laughter wafted to the intruders ears as the car pulled onto the road at near fatal speeds.  
  
"Duo," Hilde sighed.  
  
"After them!" Relena screeched. And the chase began.  
  
"Alright, who brought money!" Duo laughed, hopping over the door and out of the car, rather than actually opening the door.  
  
"We all did Duo," Quatre reminded him.  
  
"Great! Now I can mooch from you guys, cause I forgot!" Duo said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Heero sighed and tugged on Duo's now braided hair, "Baka."  
  
Duo grinned and glomped onto Heero, "You know it koi!"  
  
"Let's just go in so we don't have to see any more of this disgusting display of affection," Trowa suggested to Quatre and Wufei in a low voice, but still loud enough to be heard by the other two. Quatre and Wufei nodded their agreement.  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue, "You guys are no fun."  
  
"Whatever you say Duo," Trowa shrugged, leading the way into the store, the others following.  
  
Once inside, the bishonen parted ways. Duo headed straight for the manga section, dragging Heero along. Quatre made his way to the classical sheet music. Wufei went for the books. After finding himself unobserved, Trowa stole away to his secret obsession, anime.  
  
"Are you sure they went in there?" Catherine asked Treize as they all sat crammed in the back of Relena's pink limo.  
  
Treize nodded and waved a rose elegantly in front of his face, "Of course. I could hear their music all the way here, and the influx of teenage girls into the store suggests that a group of attractive young men entered recently."  
  
"How do you know so much about behavior attractive young men inspire in teenage girls?" Hilde asked suspiciously.  
  
Treize laughed slightly nervously, "Why, because I am one of course!"  
  
"Gee, no ego there…" Hilde muttered. Zechs rolled his eyes.  
  
Several minutes later, they managed to shove their way through the screaming pre-teen girls crowded outside the store entrance. "There they are!" Treize cried, pointing to a few heads that stood out in the center of a crowd of girls.  
  
Screeching war cries, Relena, Hilde and Treize threw themselves into the crowd, tossing the unfortunate worshipers out of the way. Catherine, Dorothy and Zechs exchanged looks and sweatdropped.  
  
"We have found you!" Treize announced, finally breaking through the crowd. "Now you shall come with me Dragon!"  
  
"Heero! I wanted to see you Heero!" Relena trilled.  
  
"Duo, want me to cook you a steak?" Hilde asked hopefully.  
  
"Who are you people?"  
  
"Huh?" The three bishonen stalkers froze.  
  
"You're not them," Treize pointed out the obvious.  
  
One of the strange boys shook his head, "No, we're not whoever you were looking for. We're the latest boy band, the Frontstreet Guys."  
  
"Yeah. Who the heck are you looking for?" the required blond of the group asked.  
  
"Um," Treize, Relena and Hilde blushed.  
  
"Can I have your autograph?" Catherine asked, appearing out of no where, Dorothy and Zechs behind her. "I just love you guys!"  
  
It was Treize, Relena and Hilde's turn to sweatdrop.  
  
"Wow, not only are they cute, but they're nice as well! I can't believe I got their autographs!" Catherine gushed as they pulled back up to the Winner estate.  
  
"Enough already," Dorothy groaned, tugging irritably at her unique eyebrow. "We've heard about it all the way here!"  
  
"Well excuse me!" Catherine said angrily, whipping out a knife.  
  
Everyone else in the car sighed heavily. "Hey, what's that music?" Hilde asked.  
  
Faster than the speed of light, all the girls, as well as Treize, had dashed out of the car, leaving a very irritated Zechs. "I thought I was with Treize," he whined pathetically, before climbing out after the others.  
  
Minutes later, all six were hanging outside the window watching the most disturbing thing they had ever seen in their lives. The boys were singing. All five of them. And dancing. Dancing. And laughing.  
  
As soon as the first song ended, Duo leaned over to Heero while Quatre did the same to Trowa. After having something whispered into their ears, the two stoic pilots exchanged glances, shrugged, and nodded. Duo and Quatre beamed joyfully at each other and sat down to watch.  
  
"Oh my!" Relena cried, clutching her hands over her nose to keep the massive amounts of blood in.  
  
"Woo-whoo! Take it off!" Dorothy screamed.  
  
THUD! went Catherine as she lost her grip and fell to the ground. Hilde went very pale, but continued to watch. Treize developed a drooling problem, and Zechs pulled an umbrella out of nowhere to prevent it from hitting him. Apparently Zechs was trying to imitate Heero in everything, including being able to produce things from his clothing.  
  
In the room, Wufei was cowering in the corner, shivering and whimpering about justice. Duo and Quatre were clapping, whistling, laughing and brandishing dollar bills. Heero and Trowa were gyrating to the music, and seductively taking their clothes off. Everyone hanging on the side of the building lost their grip as Heero's spandex went flying across the room, revealing exactly what size items could be hidden in that spandex space of his.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Heero asked over the music, brandishing the bazooka he had pulled out of his spandex before throwing it aside. If that bazooka had hit a wall…. KABOOM! So he had wisely taken it out before tossing it.  
  
"No, so lose the boxers!" Duo leered.  
  
By the time the unwanted visitors had come to and clambered back up the side of the building, the music and striptease had ended. "Were did they go?" pouted Relena.  
  
Loud laughter and the sounds of splashing informed them of their victims location. "All those bishonen…" Hilde began, eyes wide and shimmering.  
  
"In only swim suits…" Relena continued.  
  
"And wet!" Treize finished. "What?" he asked defensively as the others turned to stare at him.  
  
The scene at the pool, after they managed to find it, was unexpected to say the least. Wufei was sitting on top of the diving board, trying not to look down into the pool.  
  
"Why do I deal with those hormone crazed idiots," he could be heard muttering.  
  
In the pool, Quatre was squealing and trying to get away from Trowa, who was chasing him around, threatening to tickle him and pinch his cheeks. Any of them. Duo and Heero were just as active, but they were staying in one place.  
  
"I didn't know it was possible to go that long without air," Dorothy whispered in awe.  
  
"What is that horrible Duo doing to my Heero?" Relena wailed. "Is he biting him? I knew it! He was a bad seed! He wants to be a vampire! Oh, Heero!"  
  
"You're blaming this on Duo! It's obvious to me that Heero started this!" Hilde protested. "After all, Heero can bend steal bars. If he didn't want Duo kissing him, Duo wouldn't be able to. However, poor Duo wouldn't stand a chance against the brute force of that soldier boy of yours."  
  
"How dare you!" The two young women glared at each other, sparks flying between them.  
  
"Aww, how cute!" Catherine sighed, clasping her hands in front of her as she watched Trowa and Quatre giggling.  
  
"Yaoi is nice," Dorothy agreed, then glanced sidelong at Relena who was now rolling around on the ground attacking Hilde, "But I prefer something a little different, though similar…"  
  
"No kidding," Zechs muttered, "I could have seen that!"  
  
"Shut up Milliardo!" Dorothy growled, hitting him on the head with her fist.  
  
"Oww…."  
  
"Poor little Dragon, left alone with all these hentais…" Treize murmured.  
  
"Oh, as if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black…"  
  
"Be quiet Catherine."  
  
"Um, I think we're in trouble…" Zechs said in a meek voice.  
  
"Huh?" The other five followed Zechs nervous eyes to where five wet, gorgeous, and very angry boys were standing, glaring at them.  
  
"I think all that arguing got a little loud," Hilde stated the obvious.  
  
"We are so dead…." Catherine groaned.  
  
Indeed, three guns, a water pistol and a sword were all glinting dangerously in the sunlight. "Quatre, put that down," Trowa whispered to his koi.  
  
"They don't know it's not a real gun," Quatre protested, shaking his water gun at the trespassers.  
  
"It's pink, Quatre."  
  
"Oh. You have a point. Is this better?"  
  
Trowa sweatdropped as he saw the purple water gun.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Heero growled.  
  
"Why Heero, they're spying on us of course, cause we're just so sexy," Duo laughed cheerfully, slapping Heero's butt.  
  
Heero jumped slightly and glared at Duo, but there was a smirk on his face.  
  
"Treize, kisama, what are you doing here?" Wufei demanded.  
  
Treize smiled uneasily, "Um, Zechs and I saw these girls spying on you, and we thought that it might upset you, so we were trying to make them leave you alone."  
  
"Such a bad liar Treize." Wufei shook his head in irritation.  
  
At that, Treize panicked. Frantically pointing at Zechs, he yelped, "He made me do it!"  
  
Zechs snorted indignantly. "Well, well, well. If that's how you're going to be Treize, you don't get any tonight! And I hardly think your precious Dragon will have anything to do with you either. I hope you enjoy sleeping alone!" With one last flip of his hair, Zechs stomped off, climbed into the car he and Treize had arrived in, and drove off.  
  
"Wait! Milliardo! No! Don't do this to me! NOOOO!" Treize wailed, chasing after him.  
  
Catherine smiled winningly at Trowa, "I just wanted to make sure you were in good hands here Trowa. I see you'll be fine. Take care now." Without giving him a chance to protest, she hopped into her lion drawn carriage and rode away.  
  
"Aww! I didn't even get to see the lions," Trowa pouted. Quatre patted his arm sympathetically.  
  
"Duo! I just wanted to bring you, um, this hair tie!" Hilde improvised, pulling out a hair tie she had stolen from him previously, and presenting it to Duo.  
  
"Gee, thanks Hilde!" Duo smiled at her, accepting her offering and letting her off way too easily. "Take care now, and remember to send the recipe for that steak you make so one of the cooks here can make it."  
  
"Sure Duo!" Hilde smiled weakly, wiping the cold sweat off her brow, before making a break for it.  
  
"Relena," Heero spat.  
  
"Um, hi?"  
  
Dorothy stepped between the usually spandex clad boy and Relena. "Don't worry about Relena, I can punish her for this." An evil smile spread over her face as she withdrew a whip from her skirt.  
  
"Eeep! Heero, save me! Or kill me! I don't care!" Relena screamed as Dorothy tossed her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and carried her to the limo.  
  
"I'm smelling some yuri in the air," Duo remarked absently.  
  
"Yeah, but the smell is overpowered by all the yaoi," Quatre smiled sweetly.  
  
"Speaking of yaoi," Duo leered at Heero, withdrawing his own whip from his equivalent of Spandex Space, Braid Space.  
  
"Oh no! Not again! Duo, I have to work tomorrow!" Heero cried forlornly as he took off running, a cackling Duo chasing him, cracking a whip.  
  
Wufei promptly fainted from a massive nosebleed. "Justice…" he whimpered from the ground.  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre. Quatre looked at Trowa. Trowa grinned. Quatre screamed in mock fear and took off, Trowa making pinching gestures with his fingers. And so ended the bishonens day off. Happy No-Labor Day! 


End file.
